Juego de tontos
by Ariadna
Summary: continuación de 'hazme sentir...' Yuri, Lime, Somi.


****

Juego de Tontos

__

Por: Ariadna

Continuación de "Hazme sentir…"

Basado en el fic de Lina Saotome "Preferencias".

Al girar la llave y abrir la puerta, Mimi escuchó la voz de Sora dentro de su departamento. Hace mucho tiempo que ella le había dado la copia de su llave a la colorina, pero por lo general ella no se ponía a hablar sola mientras la dueña de casa no estaba…

Al introducirse hasta el living notó que, por suerte, Sora no hablaba sola, sino que estaba atendiendo el teléfono.

-¿en serio? ¡Te felicito! – decía la Takenouchi. – me alegro por ti, Miyako-chan…

-mmm… ¿Sora-chan? – Mimi trató de llamar su atención.

La otra chica se giró y le sonrió cariñosamente a la recién llegada, pero no soltó el fono.

"… Si… le diré a Mimi… no, no te preocupes… sí, de nuevo felicidades… ok, adiós. – y colgó.

Mimi la miró extrañada, Sora se veía demasiado contenta para no tener un motivo concreto.

-¿era Miya-chan?

-ajá, como ya estaba acá cuando llamó, pues contesté yo.

-ah, ok. ¿Qué decía? – se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el sillón. - La felicitaste por algo…

-ella y Jun son novias desde ayer.

La Tachikawa se sorprendió, pero en vez de abrir demasiado los ojos, frunció el ceño.

-¿Miyako y Jun, eh?

-¿no estás feliz por ellas? – interrogó Sora, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Jun me cae mal.

Ya… - replicó la colorina. – pero hace feliz a Miyako-chan, así que está bien, ¿no crees?

Supongo… - Mimi se encogió de hombros.

La pareja se trasladó a la cocina. Mimi abrió el refrigerador para sacar una bebida, de la cual tomó de la misma botella.

-sabes que existen los vasos, ¿verdad? – la interrogó su compañera en tono de broma.

-si, pero hay que lavarlos después y me da flojera…

-y supongo que también sabes que no vendré aquí cada día a lavar los que SI usas, ¿no? – insistió la colorina, alzando una ceja.

Sora se apoyó cruzada de brazos en la entrada de la cocina. Mimi guardó la botella antes de contestar, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa caprichosa. Se acercó lentamente a la otra chica, hasta tenerla tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaban. Ante el acto, la colorina se ruborizó, no perdió la compostura…

-son cosas mucho más interesantes las que prefiero que te traigan aquí cada día… - le respondió finalmente al oído.

La Takenouchi salió del camino en un gesto desinteresado.

-hum, a veces pienso que nuestra relación sólo se basa en el sexo…

Mimi la miró con incredulidad.

-eh… el sexo fue lo que nos atrajo, ¿recuerdas?

-si, pero…

-y yo no sé de qué relación me estás hablando, si no se trata de sexo… - agregó.

La menor de las dos se alejó volviendo a su lugar frente al refrigerador, y se puso a buscar algo para comer. Sora, por su parte, parecía choqueada por la replica anterior…

-¿qué quisiste decir con eso? – interrogó. – nosotras…

Mimi asomó la cabeza de la máquina congeladora.

-nosotras estamos juntas para pasar un buen rato. – tenía un tono de superioridad en sus palabras. – no puedes esperar algo más que eso, Sora. No puedes exigir más, tampoco.

-¿qué? ¡¿Y por qué no?!

La puerta del refrigerador fue cerrada de golpe.

-el placer lo proporciono yo.- declaró. – tú nunca has hecho mucho por mi más que entregarme tu cuerpo para divertirme, nada más…

Sora estaba hecha una furia. No podía descifrar si estaba roja por eso o si era la vergüenza que sintió con las palabras de Mimi…

-¡¿cómo te atreves a decirme semejantes estupideces?! – bramó. – yo he hecho más por ti que cualquiera ha hecho jamás, ¡y eso incluye a Miyako!

Al escuchar ese nombre, Mimi también estalló.

-¡no vengas con tonterías, ella no tiene nada que ver!

-¿ah, no? ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas el otro día en la fiesta?

-¿es esto un ataque de celos?

-¡justificado! ¿O crees que Miyako estaba feliz y contenta cuando llamó para acá luego de lo que le hiciste ayer?

La Tachikawa retrocedió.

-¿sabías de eso?

-claro que sabía, ella misma me contó.

-¿y con qué razón ella te cuenta de eso a ti?

-porque se sentía apenada por entrometerse en mi relación contigo, cuando esa no fue nunca su intención, - dijo Sora. – irónico, ¿no? ¡Se sentía culpable!

La otra chica se encogió de hombros, como si no le interesara seguir la conversación.

-lo que pasó ayer no tiene importancia. – replicó, y después agregó, casi con burla. – sólo estaba jugando con ella…

Sora, ya aún más furiosa, se acercó a paso firme y encerró a Mimi entre sus brazos, empujándola contra la pared más cercana, impidiéndole movilidad.

-¿jugando? ¡Imbécil! Miyako estaba cuestionando su sexualidad, ¡¿qué te hacía pensar que podías jugar con ella de esa manera?!

Mimi tenía la cabeza girada para un lado, no quería mirar a Sora a los ojos.

-¿y qué? Al final todo salió bien para ella…

-claro, la maldita suerte del tonto…

La colorina se movió, dejando escapar a la otra. tras esas últimas palabras volvió al living, y tomó toda las cosas que le pertenecían. No soportaba estar en ese departamento…

-¿qué haces?

-me voy, ¿qué no ves?

Entre tanta sensación entremezclada, la Tachikawa se desesperó.

-por unos celos no puedes irte, Sora, ¡ya te dije que con Miyako fue sólo un juego sin importancia!

-y dijiste que lo nuestro también. – Sora respondió, ya con su bolso y abrigo, camino a la salida.

Mimi la tomó del brazo, tratando de detenerla.

-¡sueltame!

-no, Sora-chan, en serio, no te vayas…

-¿y ahora eres tú la sumisa?

Ante el comentario, Mimi la soltó de inmediato.

-¿sumisa, yo? – repitió ella, tratando de reír ante la ocurrencia. Una risa forzada. – por favor, no alucines…

Sora suspiró, cansada, muy cansada…

-no sé porque sigo hablando contigo, estoy harta de ser dominada…

A un paso de la puerta, a la otra chica se le embozó una extraña sonrisa en la boca.

-¡demuéstramelo! – le gritó.

La Takenouchi dio la vuelta.

-¿demostrar qué?

-demuéstrame que no quieres ser dominada, demuéstrame que eres capaz de estar en control.

-¿a que te refieres?

Mimi, en un movimiento ágil, se recostó sobre el sofá, subiéndose la falda que dejaba ver sus bien formados muslos, mientras con la otra mano se metía un dedo en la boca y lo chupaba con suavidad.

-soy toda tuya…

la expresión agotada de Sora continuó, tratando de asimilar la propuesta… se estaba dejando llevar por ella de nuevo… pero quizás, esta vez…

la venganza podría ser dulce, si sabía como atacar…

Mimi la vio soltar sus cosas y sonrió. Sora la tomó por el cabello, con fuerza, tirándolo, y la besó… un beso duro y torcido, le mordió el labio inferior haciéndola sangrar…

La colorina no esperó para disculparse, y de poco fue rajándole la ropa de forma levemente bestial, no preocupándose si le hacía daño a su compañera… la blusa quedó hecha pedazos, pero a ninguna de las dos le importó.

Era la primera vez que Mimi no tenía el control, tenía que dejarse llevar, tragar su propia sangre y disfrutar el uso que Sora hacía de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo, pasando lentamente las uñas por la espina dorsal…

La mordió también en la oreja, enrojeciéndola…

Tenía que aguantarse la acción al sentir los pechos de ella sobre los suyos y no poder quitarle el diminuto vestido que la Takenouchi traía consigo… también quería que Sora procediera y le rajara su propia falda, tal como hizo con la blusa, con ese amor salvaje que le estaba demostrando, su lado escondido…

-ah… So…ra… sí…

Sora sonrió ante la urgencia de continuar de la más joven…

Terminó su juego de oreja y lengua y la volvió a besar, mientras sus extremidades hacían lo suyo… sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de Mimi, y sus brazos bajaban de manera precisa, introduciéndose en la falda, pelliscándole el trasero con gracia, y por adelante…

-si… más… sigue… vamos…

Mimi estaba ya desesperada, llegando a un punto alto de excitación… los dedos de Sora estaban casi en ellas, casi…

Pero se detuvieron.

Sora se detuvo.

-¿um? ¿Qué…?

La otra muchacha sacó rápidamente las manos de la falda y la lengua de su boca. Se separó de Mimi por completo…

Ella, enfriándose tan rápido que le causó un escalofrío, la miró sin entender… ¿por qué se había detenido?

-la continuación de eso es lo que perdiste por tu torpeza, Mimi. – le aclaró Sora, volviendo a caminar lejos, tomando su bolso y abrigo nuevamente. – no estoy dispuesta a seguir este juego contigo.

-pero…

-adiós.

Y Sora salió para nunca volver.

Mimi se quedó ahí, semi desnuda, sorprendida, aún excitada… había perdido algo que jamás supo que tenía, todo por su orgullo y arrogancia…

Había caído en su propio juego de tontos…

****

Owari~~

__

Notas:

Ok, iba a hacer esto lemon, y dejarlas a ambas juntas, pero al final no se dio ninguna de las dos cosas… Somi a cambio de Mira… de todas formas me gustó más este fic que el anterior, que no me terminó nunca de convencer…

Dedicado igualmente a Noemi, espero que te haya gustado (disfrutado sonaría, feo, ¿no es así?).

y… ¿cierto que Mimi se lo merecía? ¡Si!

espero comentarios!! ^___^


End file.
